


Fragment 16

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: SAPPHO - Works
Genre: F/F, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fragment 16, set to music and sung by me.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fragment 16

This is a [recording](https://app.box.com/s/l64sry84m7qefvwzubtg) (click through to listen) of me singing Sappho's fragment 16 that I set to music a couple of years ago. For reference, here is the [text](http://poetry.dreamwidth.org/327848.html), and [my original post](https://poetree.dreamwidth.org/134119.html) at the poetree comm.


End file.
